


Five times Yasmin Khan falls in love with the Doctor and the one time she acts on it

by ailishsTARDIS



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailishsTARDIS/pseuds/ailishsTARDIS
Summary: Just a cute series about Yaz and The Doctor
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Kudos: 16





	Five times Yasmin Khan falls in love with the Doctor and the one time she acts on it

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy :)

Yaz is cold. She feels it seep in through her toes and up through her ankles and then through her legs and arms before it reaches her head and she gets a headache. She shivers slightly as Ryan brings her a cup of tea. Bonfire night has come round again and this year the Doctor insisted on showing them the best fireworks in the universe. 

“Thanks Ryan” Yaz says as she gratefully accepts the cup of tea. 

“The Doc says she’ll be along in a bit” Ryan replies 

“Well I really hope so, I’m frozen” Yaz sips the tea and smiles at Ryan. 

“What’re you doing standing out here anyway?” Ryan asks

“I needed some fresh air” Yaz replies 

“Ooh well come inside” Ryan insists 

“No I’ll be ok, besides the fireworks will start soon” 

Ryan shrugs his shoulders and heads back inside the TARDIS. 

It isn’t long before the Doctor comes to fetch Yaz, noticing how cold her companion is. 

“Yaz! What you doing freezing out ‘ere?” The Doctor asks 

“just needed some fresh air” Yaz says, shivering. 

The Doctor removes the rainbow scarf from around her neck and hands it to Yaz. 

“Here” The Doctor says “take this. It’ll warm you up in no time” 

“But what about you? It’s freezing, you’ll get cold too” 

The Doctor shakes her head “No, I’ll be OK. Got a better tolerance for the cold than you lot. Gotta take care of my fam” 

“Are you sure? I don’t want to take this if you’re going to get cold” Yaz says 

“Trust me Yaz.” The Doctor “I’ll be fine” and with that, she wraps the scarf around Yaz’s neck and the two of them go inside.


End file.
